<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iruka: The Free Diving Mouse by kaoruhana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027204">Iruka: The Free Diving Mouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana'>kaoruhana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Iruka Week, Iruka is a Mouse, Jutsu Gone Wrong, Kakashi needs to learn to listen to Iruka, Yamato finds Mouse Iruka cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka’s eye ticked.  At this current moment in time, he very much wanted to yell at Kakashi, scold him even.  And he really wanted to drag Kakashi in by the ear to one of his lectures, particularly the upcoming one he is supposed to give on the use of proper hand seals tomorrow, and remind him why one should always be careful of what hand seals are used when trying new jutsus.  Which is what he will classify this as.  </p><p>Because the jutsu to substitute someone with a log should not turn someone into a mouse. </p><p>Iruka Week 2021 Prompt Day 6: Jutsu Gone Wrong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iruka: The Free Diving Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Jutsu Gone Wrong<br/>Word Count: 3,009</p><p>Not beta'ed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The idea for mouse Iruka comes from a comic I stumbled across on Selpuku’s tumblr, found <a href="https://selpuku.tumblr.com/post/629449703108608000/silly-little-comic-with-mouseiruka">here</a>.  The idea of getting mouse Iruka drunk is inspired by: “A very Granger Reunion” by Colubrina.  The idea of mouse Iruka diving into a pot of rice is inspired by the mouse visitor my family had a while back.  Poor thing was trying to take shelter in our pantry after the incessant rain we’d had.  It gave my mother quite a fright though when it dived into the uncooked pot of rice in our pantry that my mother had just opened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>* * * * * </b>
</p><p>Iruka is not entirely sure how he ended up in this situation.  Actually, scratch that, he <em>does know </em>how this happened.  </p><p>As he glared up from his position, his eyes still adjusting to his new way of seeing, he couldn’t help but think that he should know better.  This was Kakashi after all.  After Naruto, he was the only person in the Team 7 Family who would end up in these kinds of situations.  </p><p>At the beginning of this evening, everything had been fairly routine.  With Gai and Tenten out of town visiting Lee in Suna, Kakashi regularly sought out the Team 7 family, which Iruka had been adopted into, for companionship.  He had come to visit Iruka today, which the teacher usually wouldn’t mind.  But, Iruka had a lot of papers to grade, meaning he didn’t have the time to entertain Kakashi.  </p><p>Iruka would have expected Kakashi to begin reading one of the many volumes of <em>Icha Icha </em>that he always seemed to have on hand.  Instead, Kakashi had decided to read over the homework that Iruka was grading.  Iruka had left him to it. </p><p>The assignment he had assigned wasn’t too difficult, and if Kakashi wanted to entertain himself by trying to decipher the nearly illegible scrawls and hand sign drawings of pre-genin, Iruka saw no harm in it.</p><p>Iruka mused that Kakashi might even be able to help by deciphering some of them.  Despite the fact that he had been Hokage, and was one of the most accomplished shinobi in the village, Kakashi has terrible handwriting.  In fact, Iruka is pretty sure only Kakashi himself can decipher his handwriting and that the man made it that way on purpose.  So, he let Kakashi continue reading in the hope that perhaps he might be able to tell him whether one Sarutobi Mirai had meant to draw the sign for “ram” or the sign for “tiger.” </p><p>He really should have known better though. </p><p>Kakashi, despite the fact that he is an accomplished shinobi who should really know better, had decided to actually do the hand signs, and use chakra while doing so.  Iruka wasn’t paying attention, but when he did, he immediately scolded the other man. </p><p>Kakashi had just winked, told Iruka it would be alright, and continued doing what he was doing.  Only this time, he had decided to pinpoint Iruka as the target. </p><p>Which had then resulted in Iruka being surrounded in a puff of smoke before being turned into a small grey mouse. </p><p>Iruka’s eye ticked.  At this current moment in time, he very much wanted to yell at Kakashi, scold him even.  And he really wanted to drag Kakashi in by the ear to one of his lectures, particularly the upcoming one he is supposed to give on the use of proper hand seals tomorrow, and remind him why one should always be careful of what hand seals are used when trying new jutsus.  Which is what he <em>will </em>classify this as.  </p><p>He will have to sit down, or rather have another school teacher sit down, with the parent of one Sarutobi Mirai and ask her how her daughter managed to completely botch the jutsu seals that he had given them to write as homework.  </p><p>Because the jutsu to substitute someone with a log should not turn someone into a mouse. </p><p>And while this might be Kakashi’s fault, he knew that even the copy ninja hadn’t expected this outcome.  Iruka sighed, pushing a tiny paw through his equally tiny ponytail, a little surprised that the jutsu had accommodated some things such as his clothing, headband, and apparently, his hair.  While it wasn’t exactly what he had been expecting, or had assigned to her, what Mirai had created was actually an interesting jutsu. </p><p>Unfortunately, though, that doesn’t solve his current problem. </p><p>“Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi rubbed a hand over the back of his neck awkwardly, “I’m sorry?  I can always look at the hand seals again?”  </p><p>“No!” Iruka growled out. </p><p>Both he and Kakashi exchanged surprised looks when his voice emerged from his throat.  Iruka had seriously thought that he would end up squeaking out something like a mouse.  Having his voice is at least somewhat reassuring when everything else about him is so…mouse-like. </p><p>Both he and Kakashi are silent with Iruka the mouse glaring at Kakashi the human.  Iruka, despite his situation, tried to figure out what to do and who to call to get out of this mess.  So, when Kakashi moved forward to pick him up, he squeaked indignantly.  The last thing he wanted right now was to be near the man who had turned him into a mouse in the first place. </p><p>Iruka tried to jump out of Kakashi’s hand. But mouse reflexes are not ninja reflexes, and are definitely no match for a shinobi like Kakashi who managed to keep his hold on Iruka. </p><p>So, Iruka, chagrined, and annoyed, decided to let Kakashi do what he wanted.  What Kakashi wanted apparently was to take him to the kitchen.  </p><p>Kakashi set him down on the counter near a pot of rice that Iruka had set out to cook later.  Once next to it, Iruka had to take a moment to calm down.  Hit kitchen, from his new mouse form, looked enormous.  It was a little disorienting. </p><p>“What are you looking for?”  He asked Kakashi noticing the man opening cupboards at random. </p><p>Kakashi turned to look at him over his shoulder.  “Where do you keep your alcohol sensei?  I think this situation calls for some.” </p><p>Iruka opened his mouth to argue against the idea.  Alcohol would not help him turn back into a human.  It wouldn’t even really do anything to fix the situation.</p><p>Honestly, about the only thing it’s good for right now is to help both Kakashi and him come to terms with the situation.  And when put like that, Iruka realized it didn’t sound so bad.  Wasn’t alcohol meant for these types of situations anyway? </p><p>“Try the cabinet to the right of the fridge.  The top one.  The sake cups should be next to it too.” </p><p>It doesn’t take Kakashi long to find them, now that he knows where to look.  And, a few moments later, he set down a saucer of sake in front of Iruka before pouring one for himself. </p><p>Some part of Iruka’s brain reminds him that it might not be the best idea to drink right now.  But another part, the part that just can’t believe the situation he’s in, urges him on. </p><p>He scurried forward, somehow angling himself to lean forward on his front paws to drink the sake.  The first sip is actually sweet, much sweeter to him as a mouse than as a human.  It also has a strong kick to it, which is not what Iruka expected.  He shrugged it off though because it was the same sake he’d been drinking for years. </p><p>There is no way it could affect him or the taste changed.  It must just be the situation affecting him.</p><p>Besides, after being turned into a mouse, Iruka is pretty sure that things can’t get any worse.   </p><p>Except that they do.   </p><p>Iruka doesn’t know exactly how the next series of events unfold.  Nor does he realize what he’s doing.  All he knows is that for some inexplicable reason, after drinking the entire saucer of sake, he suddenly feels happy, giddy even.  In fact, he almost feels invincible. </p><p>He moved away from the saucer, his first few steps sending him too close to the salt shaker.  It doesn’t fall to the floor, but instead sways for a minute before righting itself.  Iruka ignores it all as he takes in the kitchen once again. </p><p>The pot of rice, directly in front of him, is humungous.  It also gives Iruka an idea.  While the pot only fits his hands as a human, as a mouse, it will fit his entire body.  In fact, it will fit his entire body even if Iruka were to hop in it and move around. </p><p>The idea suddenly seems much more interesting in his mind.  He took a good look at the pot, trying to calculate its size compared to his body.  A few moments later, he decided to give up when the numbers are too hard to calculate in his head.  Instead, he mused, it would likely be better if he got an up-close look. </p><p>He giggled to himself, swaying, as only a drunk mouse can, and made his way over to the pot.  And then he clambered up the side, or tried to.  It was hard to grip the pot with his claws and after a few unsuccessful attempts, Iruka sat back to think.  </p><p>Climbing the pot to investigate was out of the question.  But he had to take a look at the size to determine what to do.  Perhaps the only option left was to look from above. </p><p>“Sensei?”  Kakashi asked curiously.  “What are you doing?”  </p><p>Iruka ignored the man as he took a good look at his kitchen from his tiny perspective.  And the pot’s position in it.  There was a shelf directly above the pot, a couple inches higher and in a good vantage point.  It is actually in the perfect location for what Iruka needs.</p><p>It took him a little bit longer to figure out how to get there, but when he did, Iruka was so happy.    </p><p>He made his way over to the sink and to the soap dispenser nearby.  Then, he scurried up the soap dispenser, using his shinobi skills in his mouse body to avoid slipping, and managed to make a flying leap to successfully land on the shelf.  He swayed for a moment, things blurry, but a few seconds later, he made his way to the edge of the shelf and peered down.  </p><p>He heard Kakashi sputter at him in horror, but once again ignored him. </p><p>Instead, he was too focused on the view from his shelf. </p><p>The view was perfect.  </p><p>From up here, Iruka could easily see that the pot of rice was more than large enough to fit him.  In fact, it was large enough that he could take a swim in it.  As a mouse. </p><p>The thought made Iruka giggle.  But it also excited him.  Because really, wouldn’t it be just wonderful to say he swam in a pot of rice? He would be the first shinobi he had ever heard of to have done such a thing.  He rather liked the idea.  </p><p>So, with nothing more than sheer determination, and a bit of adrenalin, he leapt.  </p><p>The rice was a little jarring once he fell into it.  But, once he actually got his bearing, he found that it was actually kind of fun to be in.  While the rice grains were not as soft as cooked rice--another experiment for another day—they did have an interesting feel to him.  And really, regardless of how it feels, Iruka can’t help but think that he’s swimming in a pot of rice.  And what can be better than that?  </p><p>“Iruka-sensei!”                                                                          </p><p>Kakashi’s hands plucked him out of the pot.  This time, Iruka is prepared to get out of the man’s hands.  And he is really annoyed because he was enjoying his little swimming experiment.  Thinking quickly, Iruka managed to shuffle around until he found a good spot on Kakashi’s index finger.  And then he bit down. </p><p>Kakashi cursed as he dropped Iruka on the counter to get a good luck at the wound.  It isn’t too deep, but it will require some bandages. </p><p>Grinning to himself, Iruka set out again.  He followed the same path—up the soap dispenser, onto the shelf, and into the pot of rice.  This time however, Iruka quickly realized something. </p><p>It wasn’t the swimming in the pot that was enjoyable.  It was actually the adrenaline rush that he got when he leapt from the shelf that made this entire activity fun. </p><p>This time, he got out of the pot by himself.  And then, he repeated the diving process all over again.  And again. And again.  </p><p>At some point, Iruka thought he heard Yamato.  But he is way too busy enjoying his new found rice diving freedom to really care.  </p><p>And after his eleventh, or was it twelfth dive, Iruka realizes he is tired.  He lays down on his paws on the kitchen counter to rest his eyes.  He barely registered the feel of Kakashi hands as they deposit him on the sofa shortly after. </p><p>The next morning, Iruka woke up to the sun glinting in his eyes.  His head is pounding, the same as it does when he has a hangover.  But, Iruka tries to push the the pain away, because the sun’s height in the sky can only mean one thing.  He is very very late, and he has a limited amount of time to get to the academy. </p><p>A part of him is wondering how he’d ended up with a hangover in the first place.  He knows Kakashi is likely to blame for it though.  One of the things he remembers, as he is stumbling his way to the bathroom, is that Kakashi had visited him yesterday. And Iruka knows that likely means Kakashi was involved in the drinking that contributed to the hangover. </p><p>After finally reaching his bathroom, Iruka stumbled inside only to pause and stare at his reflection. </p><p>He is a human now. </p><p>He was a mouse last night. </p><p>And judging by the hangover he was, he was a drunk mouse last night. </p><p>Iruka looked down at his body, his hands patting himself carefully.  Everything is as it should be, and there are no more effects of whatever jutsu he was under.  Or at least Iruka hopes so.  Because he really does not look forward to turning into a mouse again at the most inopportune moment. </p><p>Edging further into the bathroom, Iruka turned on the sink to splash water on his face.  He heard something fall, and felt something trail down his spine.  A quick look behind him assured him there was no one there.  But a look into the sink caused him to blink his eyes. </p><p>Were those rice grains? </p><p>That he knows is very odd.  There is an uneasy feeling in his gut now.  He knows that something happened last night.  Likely something having to do with making a fool of himself as a drunk mouse. </p><p>And, there is only one person to blame for it all really: Kakashi. </p><p>A sound in his living room catches his attention.  Iruka decided to ignore it.  Everyone who can sneak into his apartment is likely there because they are allowed to be.  He splashed some cold water on his face to wake him up and help clear his head. </p><p>After brushing his teeth as well, he dried his face and made his way back to the living room where he can hopefully make some tea before he has to run to the Academy. </p><p>Kakashi and Yamato are standing in his living room, both of them staring at him.  Iruka realized that their faces looked relieved.  Though he thinks that Yamato also looks a little sad.  </p><p>“You’re back.”  Yamato pouted. </p><p>Iruka stared at him. </p><p>“I’m sorry?” </p><p>Surely, Yamato was not pouting at the fact that he was now human?  And why did he know about the mouse incident anyway?  Iruka leveled a glare at Kakashi.</p><p>“Iruka-sensei,” the masked man stated, “good morning?  I hope you’re feeling okay today?” </p><p>Iruka felt his annoyance flare.  Kakashi was hiding something from him, something about the events of last night most likely. </p><p>A bird chirped from the open window—which he quickly surmised the men had used to get in—and Iruka turned away from Kakashi to head to the kitchen.  He heard both of the men follow him.  A glance at the clock on his microwave assured him that, despite waking up late, he did still have time for tea before hightailing it to the academy. </p><p>He did not however have time for breakfast. </p><p>“You,” he looked over his shoulder at Kakashi as he pulled down his kettle from the shelf above the counter with his rice pot, “are coming over after school ends.”  He filled the kettle with water trying to remember why the shelf seemed so high. </p><p>“Sensei?”  Yamato was shuffling his feet, and Iruka glanced at him in question as he moved to place the kettle on the stove.  “Are you back to normal?” </p><p>Iruka assumed that Yamato meant “are you human again?”  and so, he answered accordingly. </p><p>“Yes.” He turned to face the two men again.  “You’re coming by later too Yamato.”  The mokuton-user's eyes widened.  “Both of you,” Iruka leveled a stare at the two of them, the one he used on his own troublemaker students, “are going to come to dinner.  And we will talk about what happened last night.” </p><p>Kakashi opened his mouth to say something, but Yamato slapped a hand over it.  The wood user nodded. </p><p>Iruka, now satisfied, turned back to the tea.  Neither of his guests made a move to leave.  It didn’t bother Iruka.  He had a feeling that both were making sure that he was completely back to normal after the events of last night. </p><p>The tea kettle whistled a few minutes later, after Iruka had downed some headache pills, and he ended up making enough tea for all three of them.  They drank the tea in silence, depositing the cups in the sink when they were done. </p><p>They all left the apartment together, the two men silently accompanying him to the Academy.  They had just reached the gates, when Yamato decided to address Iruka again. </p><p>“Iruka-sensei, I will make sure that both me and senpai will be there for dinner tonight.  But don’t worry about the food.  We’ll bring over some ramen?  I don’t think we’ll be in the mood for rice anytime soon.”</p><p>And then, before Iruka could ask what Yamato meant, the two men disappeared. </p><p>He sighed.  He would just have to get the answers out of them tonight.    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you spot errors, please feel free to let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>